Walk That Walk
is a song sung by XO-IQ. The song has two versions. One is in the episode titled Robomania, where Sun Hi was daydreaming about what it would be like if she went solo. The second version is with XO-IQ and has been featured in the episode Spring Fling. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang Lyrics Sun Hi: Yeah... You see me standing here I'm all about the hype And I'm the kinda girl who gets the job done right On my own mission Make my own decisions And if you like my game I'm gonna play a hundred times Corki: Cause I Just wanna fly I'm climb' high You can't hold me down Feet won't touch the ground All: No, We don't need to hear you Talk the talk We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas, yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it Take it to the weekend Jodi: Oh yeah you talk the talk And it never comes out right But we walk the walk And we rock it every night (ha) You spin that record From beginning to the end We got the rhymes That all the girls can understand Don't need no chaperone We stand out on our own No fake it 'til you make it Here I got this in my hands, yeah Corki: Cause I Just wanna fly I'm climbin' high You can't hold me down Feet won't touch the ground All: No, we don't need to hear you Talk the talk We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it No, we don't need to hear you Talk the talk (woah) We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it Take it to the weekend Jodi: Oh yeah talk the talk And it never comes out right But we walk the walk And we rock it every night huh All: (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) (Walk that walk) Corki: Cause I Just wanna fly I'm climbin' high You can't hold me down Feet won't touch the ground All: No we don't need to hear you talk the talk We gotta bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We shake it Smash it Break it No, we don't need to hear you Talk the talk We gotta, gotta Bring it on We walk the walk We make it pop We're independent chicas yeah Not gonna stop We get it Shake it Smash it Break it Take it to the weekend Jodi: Oh yeah you talk the talk And it never comes out right But we walk the walk And we rock it every night Trivia *This is a song in Season 2 of Make it Pop. *This song was featured in the Season 2 Megamix made by Nickelodeon.Make It Pop | Season 2 Megamix | Nick *This song was featured in the episode, Robomania. *Song was also featured in the episode, Spring Fling. *There are two kinds: one sang by Sun Hi Song (solo) and XO-IQ *There's a lyric video posted on XO-IQ's official Youtube channel *The entire cast did a dance remix to this song on Nickelodeon's official YouTube channel *XO-IQ did a live performance of this song at the Toy R Us Playfair in New York City on Valentine's Day Gallery References Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:2016 airing Category:Songs Premiered in 2016 Category:Songs